


Summer Break

by Clockwork



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Victoria take a break to work things out and Kate sees her opening to get back her place in her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lollobrigida](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lollobrigida).



> This story contains incest. If you're offended by this, don't read.

It was the summer that Allison had just turned nine when, after almost ten years of marriage, that Victoria and Chris had nearly called it quits. Married life was stressful enough when you didn't add into it hunters crashing on your sofa, hiding the truth from a precocious child with wide eyes, and a father pushing for another child though neither of you want one. 

Victoria had taken Allison back home under the pretense of visiting her family and Chris had found himself standing alone in a rambling home with no little girl laughing as she raced through the house, or the woman he loved beside him in the kitchen while the worked on dinner together. 

The first night he'd finally passed out on the couch for a few minutes before dawn. The second night had involved a half bottle of scotch, berating himself for what a bad choice that was. The third night though everything changed. 

The doorbell might for some be a bright and cheerful announcement of company. For Chris that night though it was a harbinger of doom when he heard the chime of it echoing throughout the house. It had to be a hunter, someone coming to him for help or advice, or because one of his men had gotten hurt. Whatever it was, he didn't want to answer the door, didn't want to face whatever it was. 

DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG 

The pain Chris had been trying to swallow welled up in anger when whomever was at the door leaned against the button. 

Snatching up the nine mil off the coffee table, he flipped off the safety and jerked back the slide. He jerked open the door, not thinking about how he looked in worn jeans and a black Henley that he'd worn for two days. A heavy shadow haunting his jaw but not nearly as dark as the circles that haunted his eyes. He definitely didn't think about how rude it was opening the door with arm extended, the barrel of the pistol pointed directly into the face of the person standing on the other side. 

"Good evening, Chris," Kate drawled, smirking as she stared at her brother past the barrel. "Happy to see you too. Now either put it away or use it." 

For a moment the barrel stayed where it was, unwavering despite his lack of sleep and the hangover that had dragged him down all day. Slowly the pistol dropped to his side, thumb sliding over the small switch to put the safety on. 

He hadn't seen Kate in nearly six months. He wasn't buying this was a coincidence. Chris didn't accept those in his life. Stepping back, he gestured for her to come in. 

"Who told you?" 

"Victoria's cousin called when she and Allison showed up," she admitted, slipping past him with an absent pat to Chris' chest. "He said she was angry, cranky and nearly took off her sister's hand with a butcher knife. I put two and two together and… Here I am." 

Spinning slow around on one heel, she walked backwards further into the room, watching him as she moved. 

"Given you look like death warmed over, I'm taking it she's not coming back?" 

"She's…" Anger flashed in his eyes as Chris bit his tongue, literally. Snarling at Kate wasn't going to help, even if he hated the way she asked it, the brightness in her voice grating on his nerves. "She's sorting things out." 

"With your daughter in tow," Kate noted, still walking backwards. It was as if he couldn't resist, and Chris followed her into the living room. 

"Her daughter too." 

"Right right. So what? You're going to just ramble around in this place and pretend like they're here?" 

"No, actually I'm going to drink myself into a stupor for another night and then get back to hunting. So what? You're here to give me shit for my marriage falling apart? If so, can we forget it? I'm sure Gerard will catch wind soon enough." 

Kate snorted, shrugging out of her jacket and tossing it on the couch. 

"Actually I came to tell you to stop acting like a moron. Now, go upstairs, get a shower and let's go." 

One brow arched high on his brow. "Just where are we going?" 

"Out. Drinking. Dancing. Play pool. Anything but you sitting around here and moping." 

It never occurred with him to say no as he turned, heading for the master bedroom with a heavy step. He paused though, glancing at Kate once more. 

Kate who looked so young and vivacious and had somewhere along the way become a beauty rather than the gangly kid he remembered most. 

"You're not old enough to get into a bar and drink," he pointed out, knowing she knew that. He didn't even want to guess at how many identification cards she had that marked her as over twenty-one. With that wicked smile and sleek lines, no one was ever going to question it. 

Like that smile he got right then, all cat that ate the canary and dangerous and something hot and needy went through Chris, scaring the living hell out of him. 

"You're cute, Chris. You really are. Go shower."

*** 

Three pitchers of beer and nearly six hundred in winnings later, the siblings stepped out of the overheated bar, out into the chilled night air. Their breaths came in smoky puffs and Kate couldn't stop giggling. 

"Did you see the look on his face," she asked for the third time, shaking her head. 

"You called me daddy and then asked if I could see your panty line!" 

"He was going to withhold my winnings. Not my fault he's a crap player." 

A bit buzzed but definitely not drunk, Chris turned towards home. The six blocks had seemed like nothing coming but going, his brain fuzzy on beer, he might as well have been walking to Timbuktu. 

"I don't know if it was a bad game or, you know…" He glanced at her, indicating the plunging neckline of her blouse. "I know that wasn't that bad when we left." 

"What wasn't…" 

Kate glanced down, nearly stumbling to a stop. Still giggling, she cupped her breasts, hefting them up and letting go so they jiggled. 

"What's the point of having an amazing rack if you don't use them to your advantage?" 

Chris' gaze followed every movement, his mouth going dry as that sharp ache went through him once more. 

"Uhmmm…."Alcohol left him fuzzy. Right. Sure. That's what it was. Alcohol and dammit, what was wrong with him. 

"What? Are you saying it isn't amazing," she asked, pouting as hands he'd help teach to cradle a gun now held her breasts once more. "Are they too small?" 

"What? Small? No!" 

His voice sounded sharp and brittle to his own ears. 

Something in Kate's smile twisted as she stepped closer, thumbs brushing over the held flesh. In the dim lighting he couldn't see the peaks of her nipples but from the rumbling sound she made, it was obvious just where she was caressing. 

"How can you tell from there," she asked, looking up at him as the tip of her tongue ghosted over her lip. 

Without thinking, Chris leaned in towards her, lips parting, knowing he was going to kiss her even as his hand brushed against hers. 

"Christopher!" 

Her voice was sharp. He jumped. Panic rushed through him, body shaking though he wasn't sure if it was because of what he'd nearly done, or how he was still imagining kissing her, baring her breasts and teasing her for himself. 

"I…Shit. Kate. I…" 

He wanted to blame the alcohol. He didn't want make excuses for what he'd nearly done. 

Kate stared at him, cheeks flushed and her eyes wide. Then she launched herself at him despite the short skirt she wore, or the way it rode up her thighs to cradle around the gentle slope of her hips. Both hands caught either side of his face, clinging to him as strong legs wrapped around his hips. The kiss was almost slopping, all teeth and tongue and the taste of beer. 

Frozen on the spot, a voice in his head telling him no, that this was wrong, that he had to stop. 

The voice was ignored for the feel of her ass against his hands, the way her breasts brushed his chest as he spun, slamming her back against the nearest wall. Brick scraped his hands, cold from the way his blood rushed through his system. It was wrong and so fucking wrong and she felt so damn good. 

This was Kate. His Katie. Sweet and strong and fun Kate. His Kate. 

The words echoed in his head even as she broke the kiss. 

"Fucking do me," she growled as if they weren't out on the street in the city where he lived, as if they weren't brother and sister and half drunk. 

"Kate, we can't." 

Her legs loosened, sliding down to the ground, still held between him and the wall as nimble fingers began undoing his fly. Not hesitating, shoving her hand past the opening, cupping him. 

"We can. Here and now." For all the reasons he was saying no, she wanted it. It was illicit, it was wrong, it meant that he was hers now. Hers. Not that bitch who had been stupid enough to leave him.

Keeping that hold on his dick, she pushed on his chest with her free hand, shoving him back towards the alley. 

"Come on, Chris," she murmured, leaning up to claim his mouth once more. "I love you," she whispered, hand sliding down his chest to jerk his jeans down to the top of his thighs. Hands sliding away from the denim as she stepped back, reaching under her skirt and pushing down her panties, bending and wriggling as she stepped out of them. Stepping close once more, she tucked them away into the drooping pocket of his jeans. 

He stood there, stunned, confused, and painfully hard as cold air brushed over the slick head of his cock. His chest heaved, those words playing over and over again in his head. She loved him. His Katie. Kate who was there for him as his world was falling apart. When Victoria would leave him, Kate was there. For him. Wanting him. Loving him. 

"Chris, please," she murmured, hands sliding over his cock. 

It was only then that he realized she had been opening something, doing more than he was as he stood there, dumbfounded. The condom slid easily over him, and he was too stunned, too turned on, to even wonder about her being so ready, so prepared for this when she'd supposedly come here to cheer him up. 

Strong arms wrapped around her, hands sliding over the lines of her back, down to cup her ass once more. Gripping tight as he jerked her close, up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him once more. 

"That's my Chris," she murmured, easily jumping up, grinding herself against him in those dark shadows of the alley until he could feel the heat, almost imagine he could feel the moisture, of her through the barrier. "Come on. We don't have time for you to play," she whispered, grinding against him. "I'll be quiet. I promise." 

Lifting up as her fingers brushed through his hair, dragging back along his skull to cup the back of his neck. "Please." 

He could still stop. He could end this here and now. Put her down, go home and call Victoria and it would be okay. Instead his hands gripped the curve of her ass tighter, pulling her down on him. 

She may have promised to be quiet but he had not. Gasping, a near whimper as he buried his face against her shoulder. Muffling the sound as he slammed up into her. All he could think was she was his, she was there, she loved him. The words repeating over and over again in his head like a mantra as his hips bucked, feet spread apart for balance as he took as much as he gave.

Her teeth found his ear, the curve of his jaw. Tiny kisses and bites, encouraging him though she didn't make a sound. Alcohol and lust coursed through his veins. He wanted more. He wanted to not think about who the beautiful woman was wrapped around him. He could think of nothing else but Kate. 

The sound he made was strangled, fighting for a control that usually came so easily for him. It wasn't to be found that day though. Slamming up hard into Kate, hands bruisingly hard on her ass cheeks. Gasping, each a small sound of want and confusion as he came.

Still she made not a sound, hands clasping his face once more, lifting his head to press her lips to his. Kissing him through his release, the kiss so much more refined than before. 

His hands shook, legs feeling weak. Whereas he'd taken, she was now in charge. Sliding off him, the condom off and gone before Chris could even think about it. It was all a blur as she pulled up his jeans, tucking him away so carefully. Her hand took his, the small lump of her panties still crumpled in his pocket. 

"Come on, Chris," she murmured, tugging him closer as she started for the mouth of the alley. "Let's go home." 

Victoria leaving was the opening Kate had waited six months for. Now all she had to do was ensure she didn't lose him, or her family, to that bitch again.


End file.
